Twilight of the Papers, Part I
Episode Synopsis Nenene Sumiregawa is taken by Dokusensha, but the Paper Sisters aren't far behind. Meanwhile, Joseph Carpenter begins to make his move. Extended Summary Lee tells Nenene that she's going to write a book for them, Dokusensha, before sedating Nenene. Lee explains to the remaining sisters his job (and theirs): to inspire Nenene to write. Now that she's started writing, their jobs are complete. He pays the sisters with enough money to ensure that they will never have to work again before leaving. Anita attempts to stop him, but is shot at; Maggie takes the shots for her. In the car, Lee comments that he didn't remember cigarettes tasting so bad. At Dokusensha's headquarters, Joseph Carpenter and Wendy (and a concealed Junior) arrive as Lee does with Nenene. Lee hands over Nenene and becomes acquainted with Mr. Lin and Sonny Wong, where they talk about the sisters' reaction. Back at the sisters' apartment, the 3 are sitting and staring at the money. Anita wants to rescue Nenene right now, but Michelle and Maggie comment on how the money will allow them to stay at home and read for the rest of their lives. Anita rails at her sisters, but Michelle reveals that they're simply teasing her, holding a three sisters' meeting to vote and decide on rescuing Nenene with the yell, "Three sisters, fight!" At Dokusensha, Joseph Carpenter talks about the books to a researcher. He doesn't reveal that he has the key, but the researcher is confident that he can unlock one of the books without it. Joseph Carpenter promises to help. Nenene wakes up in a mysterious room, locked into a chair. She is told about the procedure, which is meant to reboot her brain (like a computer hard drive), and is surprised at Lee's involvement. Dokusensha attempts to install their Perfect Language Project into Nenene, but she refuses to accept the programming and fights it. Dokusensha attempts to drug Nenene to make her more compliant; Nenene takes advantage of the break to ask if everything Lee said was a lie. While this occurs, Junior is inside the building, installing bombs. The three sisters arrive at Dokusensha's main building, tracking Nenene with a paper Maggie slipped in Nenene's clothes earlier. They easily evade security as they rush to Nenene's aid. Dokusensha responds by initiating a special defence plan to deal with the girls. Wong also leaves, to Mr. Lin's concern. The researcher with Joseph Carpenter and Wendy is frantically packing books, attempting to evacuate. Wendy offers to help, but instead pulls out a gun. The girls arrive at a sky corridor filled with robots. After some initial destruction, Anita is thrown above the sky corridor by one of Maggie's puppets. Maggie distracts them by sending Michelle in the middle of the group, who fires on them. Michelle is pulled back out by Maggie just as Anita cuts off the ceiling of the sky corridor, collapsing it on top of the robots. The girls are pleased with their victory and start to gather paper. The paper suddenly flies away from the girls. Surprised, they turn to find Wong at the end of the corridor. Anita asks that Michelle and Maggie reiterate their promise to save Nenene, no matter the cost. Trivia *Each of the sisters carries a different item. Michelle holds their metal briefcase (carrying their specialty paper). Maggie wears Nenene's locket. Anita has Nenene's glasses in a pouch. *In this 2 part episode, Joseph Carpenter uses the Paper Sisters attack to convince the Dokusensha leadership that the location has been compromised and must be abandoned. Category:Anime